


Detective Snart is on the case

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Leonard is a police detective and dating forensics expert Barry Allen.</p><p>For this prompt for alternate reality day at comment-fic on lj: <i> Leonard Snart/Barry Allen, Len’s dad doesn’t go to prison when he’s a kid</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Snart is on the case

"So. Kid. When were you going to tell me that you're the Flash?" Len said casually as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Uhhhh," Barry said, pausing midway as he was pulling up his pants. Leave it to Len to ask something like that right after sex. "What -- why would say something like that? That's like, ridiculous."

"Kid. I'm a detective. And you aren't a good enough liar to fool a five year old."

"Ummm..."

"Don't worry. You know I can keep a secret." He gave Barry a little smirk. "I mean I managed not to tell my partner that I'm sleeping with his son." 

"Yeah, Joe seems to get really annoyed that Iris and I keep dating his partners. But like, really, I don't know what you're going on about. Me? The Flash? I wish," Barry said weakly.

Len rolled his eyes. "Play it however you want, Barry. But since you have superspeed, I'm gonna say it's your job to go to the store when we run out of condoms from now on." Len straightened out his tie in the mirror and walked out. 

"You're kind of a dick, you know that?" Barry called out as Len walked out the door.

Len just laughed.


End file.
